Hirato
Gareki |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |va = |image gallery = yes }} is the Second Ship's Captain. Upon taking Gareki and Nai on board his ship, he entrusts them to Yogi and Tsukumo. The leader of the Second Ship and Boss of Yogi and Tsukumo. He's a prudent person with great foresight, but he also likes teasing Akari and his subordinates. Appearance Hirato is a tall and slender man. In the manga, he has been described as a handsome man. He has dark violet hair parted to the left which sticks out at the ends, along with matching violet eyes, though they sometimes appear blue due to reflections, and black rectangular tortoise-shell glasses. In the manga, however, Hirato's hair color is visibly a lighter purple. He also has a sharp, pointy chin. He's often clothed in his captain's uniform and top hat, and unlike Tsukitachi, he wears it neat and buttoned, with a plum coloured tie. His uniform also consists of a light blue dress shirt, black dress pants, plum-colored knee-high boots, a black double-breasted trench coat that hangs to his knees, and white gloves. On occasions, he can be seen carrying around his cane. Hirato tends to be teased by the administrative tower for looking like a suspicious person, however he remains unaffected by these comments. He is always seen with a slight smile on his face. Personality As Captain of Circus' second ship, Hirato shown as a very polite man who doesn't take his work too seriously, yet somehow does his job well. Enigmatic, his smile can be deceiving and he rarely shows his true feelings which is why no one can know what he's truly thinking at times. Frequently, he displays manipulative disposition beneath his polite exterior. Hirato does care about his job to a degree and the people around him. Although he never turns up until he is truly needed, he always shows up when things get out of hand. He enjoys teasing the people around him; making workaholics, such as Akari, to find him annoying. He also enjoys playing around with his subordinates, like Yogi, making him wail in episode 9. He enjoys any activity that can enhance his manipulation or give him opportunities to be sly, such as Tsukitachi's favorite tea parties. Hirato, just like most of the Circus, does not hesitate to kill a Varuga, whether in human or animal form. He had even purposely used Gareki as bait to pull them in while at Karasuna. Hirato was the one who killed Yotaka. Also, during his youth, Hirato had originally even planned on killing Yogi, who at the time was a little boy, while on a search and rescue mission in Rimuhakka because he was possibly Varuga. However, upon realizing that Yogi was Rimuhakka's prince based on the data he had been given, he instead decided to take the young boy in once he had gotten the child to calm down. Relationships Tsukitachi They've known each other since their teenage days training for Circus. Tsukitachi and Hirato are shown to display a close partnership with each other, often teaming up the first and second ships for missions and collaborations. Tsukitachi is often remarking to him, "How about we go out together for once!" but is often turned down as a result. Other Circus members believe that it's because Hirato cannot keep up with Tsukitachi's high spirits, although they seem to get along well normally, and anywhere. Yet, Tsukitachi is the only one who can tolerate Hirato's personality--actually rather seems to not mind it all all--and constantly hangs around him. Despite his cold and manipulative nature, Hirato does seem to care about Tsukitachi. The two can be considered rivals yet best friends (stealing each others missions, helping each other out on missions and whatnot). They like to scheme together to get Akari drunk. Akari Hirato is frequently shown to be teasing or making fun of Akari, despite their differences in rank and age. He enjoys poking fun at the doctor. While Hirato is laid back and doesn't take his work seriously, Akari is a hard-working man who doesn't believe in rests and breaks. It's believed that Akari serves as a character foil for Hirato, both contrasting each other drastically in terms of goals, occupation, and personality. Although Hirato seems to enjoy making fun of Akari, it seems that he's also protective of him, chastising him for leaving the ship in a dangerous time as SSS personnel are supposed to be protected and safe at all times. He also was ready to attack Asana for treason if not for Akari's intervention and suspected that Asana was the traitor even despite Akari's denial. Hirato and Tsukitachi also seem to enjoy getting the uptight Akari drunk at their little "tea parties". Both Hirato and Tsukitachi jibe him and try to get him to relax. Hirato tells Tsukitachi to show respect to Akari by properly calling him "Akari-sensei", but he himself simply calls him "Akari-san," commenting that he is an exception since Akari dislikes him. However, when Hirato was still in Kuronomei, he called Akari as sensei, but Hirato was disappointed that Akari did not care about his students very much, so Hirato decided to play a prank on him by lying that it was due to Akari that Hirato attempted to climb the school walls. Tsukumo Hirato and Tsukumo met for the first time when he was eighteen and she was seven, escorting Tokitatsu to a party being hosted by her own family. He noticed how she was away from her family instead of participating in the event. He had noted her reserved behavior and how oddly mature she was for someone of her age before the latter revealed that she was ostracized by her family for inadvertently causing the death of her elder brother, someone who was highly regarded in the family, as a kidnapping attempt was carried out on her. Sensing her unwitting sorrow, Hirato then encouraged her to find her own place in the world; to move forward, one day at a time. It can be presumed that this fateful encounter was the catalyst for Tsukumo's enlistment into Circus. Tsukumo often strives to gain his praise, working hard on each mission and harshly berating herself for each failure. She trusts him with her life and takes each of his words to heart, exhibiting perhaps a hero-worship complex. It is hinted that Hirato cares deeply for her as well, perhaps carrying over a sense of responsibility from their first encounter. When Tsukumo is abducted and vanishes, Hirato is the first to search for her (sending his banshees out to look for her as seen in the manga) and immediately arrive at her whereabouts upon learning where she was at. When Tsukumo appears to have "died" from poison, Hirtato responds by holding her tightly in his arms before reviving her instantaneously. Their faith in each other is resolute; he trusts her nearly as much as she does him. Despite occasionally flirting with her, it remains unclear as to what kind of exact feelings he has for her. Yogi Hirato appears to be very kind to Yogi on the outer surface, but at the same time is somewhat neglectful and deceiving. In Episode 8, Hirato smiles sweetly while offering Yogi, Tsukumo, Gareki, and Nai a "vacation" as a reward for their hard work. However, it is soon revealed to be a trick as they were sent to an extremely cold place, Rinoll, where the crew was standing amidst a blizzard. Upon realizing the trick, Yogi cried out what the kind smile was all about. It is revealed later on in the manga that Yogi was saved by Hirato when he was a child and trapped in a laboratory as an experiment. Hirato had meant to kill him given that Yogi appeared to be Varuga, but he instead took him in when realizing Yogi's situation. Hirato also knows about Yogi's alter-ego or "Silver Yogi". The two selves' personalities contrast greatly and it shown that without Akari's "allergy patches", Yogi loses control of either his Valga cells or the Incure cell in his bracelet and goes completely wild. What is interesting about their relationship is that whilst the golden-haired Yogi is always shy and respectful with Hirato, silver-haired Yogi seems to hold something of a grudge against him. He had even gone so far as to attempt to attack him on sight. Hirato, however, is able to repel him effortlessly with his cane, throwing him several feet. Gareki Hirato sees Gareki as being intelligent and a promising soldier. He showed interest in Gareki during their first encounter on the train when Gareki displayed extensive knowledge in mechanics and bombs. He finds Gareki's denial of having morals as cute and refreshing. Hirato has confessed that he wanted to keep an eye on Gareki (as well as Nai) despite being a "civilian" that has nothing to due with Circus. This is on account of Gareki becoming a target of Varuga and will attract them. However, as time went on, Hirato genuinely begins to care for Gareki's well being, even offering Gareki an invitation to officially become a child of the Second Ship. When Gareki accepts his offer, Hirato has him enrolled into Kuronomei, a school that trains future government officials and the only way one can become a true member of Circus. Hirato also believes that, with the ability to self-study and tinker with technology as well as his level-headed analysis of enemies, Gareki will become a great asset to Circus. Despite everything, Hirato still enjoys teasing Gareki and knows how to make him embarrassed and flustered. This earned Hirato a nick name from Gareki; "Damn Four-eyes". Jiki has also mentioned that Hirato may owe Gareki, since Gareki nearly drowned when Hirato and Tsukitachi destroyed a Kafka ship on which Gareki was on. If not, then perhaps Hirato thinks that Gareki has an important role to play in this war, for Gareki survived a shipwrecking, has morals, learns fast and passionately hates Kafka. Tokitatsu Tokitatsu is Hirato's older half-brother. Their relationship is very amusing; Tokitatsu and Hirato have completely opposite personalities, with Hirato being the calm one and Tokitatsu being the more active one. Tokitatsu is not afraid to hold his excitement in and constantly tries to gain his younger brother's affections, with failed attempts. His enthusiasm matches those of Tsukitachi and Yogi, and Tokitatsu is well-acquainted with Tsukitachi as well. Tokitatsu is the only person towards whom Hirato does not hold his annoyance back, and is constantly openly hostile towards him. Every time when Tokitatsu calls Hirato because of an "important" matter, Hirato rather coldly replies that he has something better to do and leaves immediately. It is not revealed whether or not Hirato truly despises him, but Hirato has denied of Tokitatsu being his family, and even Tsukitachi noticed the cold/dark aura around Hirato whenever he comes upon Tokitatsu. One trait that Tokitatsu and Hirato share, however, is that they both enjoy provoking others, as Akari remarked. Abilities Weapon Hirato's weapon of choice takes the form of a purplish cane topped with diamond-shaped stone with which he can use as a weapon for close combat. It has the ability to slash objects or people or be thrown like a spear. Vakuum Hirato's special attack. The name means Vacuum in German. This attack works well when multiple targets are gathered in a small area. Banshees Like Tsukitachi, Hirato himself possesses a special top hat which can be transformed into a group of banshees, controlling them under his will and he can have them imprison his victims with an electric field. Flight Like most of the Circus members, Hirato can fly at a certain speed though it has yet to be shown if his ability has certain limits. Resurrection When Tsukumo was found "dead" (an effect of a poison), Hirato was able to heal her and wake her up by holding her closely to his chest. History Not much is known about Hirato's history, but it seems that he and Tsukitachi went to the same school for Circus when they were teenagers. It is also known that Akari was one of their teachers. In the manga, they show a younger Hirato and Tsukitachi getting into trouble when Hirato decides to put the blame on Akari. He also has an older brother by nine years, Tokitatsu, who is the highest general officer of Circus. Trivia *The "hira" in his name means even, equal, balance, flat, peace and "to" means gates in Japanese. *He enjoys meddling with people, wine, and kirine fruits. *So far, it's unknown what he dislikes. *Hirato is a libra. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Circus Second Ship Category:Characters